Christmas Is For Sharing
by JackieONeill Nut
Summary: Jack shares his Christmas. SJ.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new fic from Jackie. Seeing Christmas decorations etc are already appearing in the shops we thought it wasn't too early for a Christmas themed fic - plus it is her only story where she doesn't hurt Jack. It's shortish and after this one we will get back to posting nice long Jack hurt/comfort fics.

Flatkatsi

xoxoxoxoxo

Christmas is for Sharing - part one

"Hey, Colonel … what are you getting me for Christmas?" asked Jonas as the man in question appeared.

Jack pushed his tray onto the table and sat down, throwing a look to his 2IC who was sitting frowning at the beaming Kelownan.

"Jonas," she exclaimed. "It's not polite to ask … not everyone gets everyone a gift."

Jonas's face fell a little, and he risked a glance back at the Colonel who began to attack his meal with a vicious fork. Jonas's face fell even further as he witnessed the ferocity with which Jack attacked his food. "Erm, sorry, I err," he apologised, his half eaten apple being returned to his tray.

Jack stopped the stuttering alien with a single long look. Even Sam began to feel sorry for Jonas under the Colonel's heated glare.

"I err," Jonas stuttered again, his face going redder as he stood and promptly left the table, almost backing away before abruptly leaving the food hall.

"Colonel, there was no need to make him feel _that_ bad." chastised Sam. "He misunderstood what I was trying to explain about Christmas, that's all."

"What … you told him Christmas was all about getting presents?" questioned Jack. His fork had just speared an unfortunate vegetable and he eyed it in distaste. Those damn reports had been multiplying, and he wanted them cleared up before Hammond took his Christmas leave - there was no way he wanted to spend his Christmas doing it. He would be first on call, but hopefully there would be no emergency to drag him in. Being stuck on base did not appeal to him in the least.

"Not exactly," hedged Sam, "But I did tell him it was tradition that friends and family bought something for each other."

Jack stopped eyeing the vegetable and instead turned his gaze onto Sam's face. His dark eyes regarded hers for a steady beat. "Presents really don't make things okay. They just help the giver to feel better," he said suddenly.

"It matters to some people. I bet you used to buy Charlie anything he wanted." Sam bit her lip as she said it, expecting him to chew her out and leave.

Instead, he took her completely by surprise. A smile lit his face. "Yeahsureyoubetchya!" he exclaimed happily.

Sam looked at his happy face. To say she was stunned he hadn't stormed out or gone quiet even, was an understatement. The way his handsome face lit up warmed her heart and she gave him a beaming smile of her own, hoping he wouldn't now clam up on her.

"We had great fun choosing his presents and playing with them on the big day of course," he grinned, his eyes taking on a far away look.

Sam laughed. "I can believe that."

"Yeah, we used to fight over who got to play with the good stuff."

"I was trying to explain to Jonas about the giving … and how much pleasure it is, too," she explained, "He just sort of …"

Jack groaned. "I know Jonas, gee bet he won't stop smiling for a week … first Christmas."

Sam laughed again. "Also his first Christmas away from home … well, I know they don't celebrate it … but there's nothing worse than feeling … well, left out at Christmas." Her eyes took on a peculiar, slightly sad, expression.

Jack shoved his plate away. "Okaaay … so we shouldn't let him feel left out then, should we?" he asked, his face breaking into a grin.

Sam gave him a puzzled smile, her eyes questioning him.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"Me? I don't exactly have plans … Mark and the family are away, Dad won't be able to make it. Janet gave me a standing invitation of course … but I …"

"You are so _not_ going to spend it in the lab …" As he spoke he watched her expression "You were going to!" he exclaimed as he read her features, watching the guilty flush spread up her neck.

Jack stood abruptly and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand as well. "Right, Major, you are now on a mission … SCFJ."

"SCFJ?" she echoed, as she stood abruptly at his rather physical request.

"Save Christmas for Jonas … and yourself," he added with an afterthought.

She stuttered. "But …"

"No buts," he ordered, and began to march out with her arm.

Sam thought she had better accompany her arm, seeing as he wasn't inclined to let go just yet, and she was rather attached to it. Not to mention the reaction his touch was having on her.

"Sir, where are you going?"

Jack kept marching down towards the lockers. _"We_ are going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Christmas shopping."

"I've done all my Christmas shopping," she retorted, wondering at his manner.

"Well, I haven't and you can damn well help … it was your idea. Now, get changed, you've got five minutes," he ordered, shoving her into the locker room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why me?" she asked, pouting a little as she swept back into the hallway in under four minutes, to find him changed already and lounging against the wall, looking rather attractive in the chunky woodsman jacket he wore.

"Yep, you said Jonas should have a good Christmas … so …"

"Oh. You want me to help you choose a present for him?" she asked as he proceeded to lead the way to the elevators.

Jack stopped, swiped his card and began tapping impatiently on the security scanner. The elevator doors opened. He bundled the hapless Major inside, and allowed the doors to close before answering.

"Well… not just a present … his first Christmas should be … well an experience and he won't get that stuck here at the SGC."

"Oh."

"Carter, will you stop saying that."

Sam opened her mouth and then shut it abruptly, biting on her lower lip.

"So …"

Jack laughed then. "So … it was your idea, and you don't think I can cope having him at my place all Christmas, do you?"

Sam frowned. "Err, he can't stay at mine … I mean …"

"Good, that's settled then … you and Teal'c get to stay at mine."

At Sam's face he laughed again. "Major, there is no way I am going to suffer alone on this."

Sam eyed him suspiciously. Had he planned this, to get her to his home? No, there was no way he could have known what she was saying to Jonas. But the Colonel was an extremely clever tactician, very quick to adapt things to suit him.

"Relax, Sam. I don't bite."

She looked up into his eyes then, and saw the merriment lurking there, mixed with sincerity. She took a deep breath and laughed. "Okay, operation SCFJAS is now underway."

"Atta girl," laughed Jack.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time Sam had been dragged around a crowded mall -- and I mean crowded, just two weeks before Christmas and the whole world was shopping -- she was beginning to wonder why on earth she had opened her mouth. Jack's energy was boundless. He was like a big kid in a sweet shop, and she shuddered at the way he just blindly threw things that took his fancy into the basket.

Sam eyed up the little teddies he added. "Um, aren't they a bit young for…"

Jack laughed. "Nope, they're for Bridget and Stephanie."

"Bri ... who?"

"You'll see. You can meet them if you like, when you come over."

Sam's mouth opened, then closed as he gave her a look. She replaced the speech with a smile, just a little one. She sure hoped the Colonel was going to surprise her into meeting a couple of girlfriends of his or something - _not_. Those little teddies were cute for babies … and also for lovers.

Jack's continuing enthusiasm was beginning to make Sam regret ever mentioning Christmas. "You think the whole store coming home is going to fit in the truck?" she enquired sarcastically.

Jack put his head back and laughed, much to her amazement. "For cryin' out loud, Carter, you are learning way too much from what is obviously a bad influence."

Sam joined in the laughter. She rarely saw her CO laugh like that. She felt a tingle that crept through her as she watched his eyes open and dancing with such life in them.

Jack eventually took pity on her and deposited Sam in a coffee shop. He hurriedly downed a quick cup before promising to come back and get her in a little while.

Sam sighed and lounged back with the cream cake and coffee. Part of her was sad he'd left her, but the other part was greatly relieved for the reprieve.

It was almost an hour and she was on her third coffee and had finished the newspaper she was reading, before he joined her.

She looked at his oddly empty arms with a smile. "Lose everything?" she teased.

"Nope, all loaded. Just a couple more things to pick up," he replied. "Good to go?"

Sam nodded. She rose as Jack grabbed the check and paid. "Only one cake?" he teased, eyeing it.

Sam laughed and punched his arm playfully, earning her a smirk.

"Come, dear, let's go home," he announced loudly, earning another smack from Sam, who had hurriedly repositioned her arm so that she did _not_ smack her CO on the butt as he left.

'_Whew … close that … um … God, eyes up girl!'_ She tore her eyes away from his butt and hurried after him.

He drove back to his house and Sam helped him to unload. She noticed most of the presents had already been wrapped. "Efficient or what?" she queried.

"There's a stall that does it for a donation and all the proceeds go to a local charity," he replied, neglecting to mention the very large donation he always made each year, knowing the good cause it supported.

Sam groaned under one of the bags and staggered into the house. "Where to?"

"Back small room, I've got an empty closet in there."

Sam put the bag down on the bed and returned to the truck for more. As she placed the last things in the room, a thought suddenly occurred to her. "What about permission for Jonas to stay off base?" she asked, thinking that might be awkward.

"No problem. I'll sort that."

"You'll see General Hammond before he goes on leave?"

"Nope, the on-call CO will sign the necessary paperwork."

Sam thought for a moment … "Oh … you?" she asked.

Jack nodded and tipped the packages from the bags. He began to rummage through and stack them into the closet.

"Is that entirely appropriate, Sir?" she asked as she examined some of the names on the tags, realising she didn't know or could place any of them.

"Nothing to say that the person signing the release can't have him at their place," replied Jack with a grin.

Sam grinned in return and passed him more of the packages.

"Who on Earth are all of these for?" she asked. He never mentioned family, but she was damned sure he couldn't possibly have this many relatives … could he?

"You'll see," he responded, with an annoying smirk.

"Family?" she asked - it was worth trying …

"Family already underway, done and duly posted."

"Oh."

Jack picked one bag up, and without emptying it out, placed it in the closet, which was now getting extremely full.

"Want any help with more wrapping?" she asked, hoping to spot something he might have gotten her. His presents in the past were always good, and rather thoughtful, which surprised her, but nothing that could be considered inappropriate.

She always struggled over what to get for him and usually ended up buying him the latest 'big boy toy' on the market, which seemed to delight him anyway. He'd had a lot of fun with the mini racers last year and the helicopter thingy. Daniel had usually ended up with clothes or something like … it had been awkward to buy for him as he hadn't delighted in the same things as the 'big kids' did.

Surprisingly, Teal'c was the easiest. The simplest of gifts delighted the Jaffa, and Jonas's had been quite easy … considering. She realised she hadn't seen what the Colonel had bought Jonas or Teal'c. She'd seen Cassie's … well several of Cassie's, and even one for Janet and Hammond …

"Okay, time to get you back. I said I wouldn't be long."

Sam glanced at her watch. "Yeah, four hours isn't long … really. You did tell the General I was with you?" she asked as the thought occurred. Her CO had the considerable habit of leaving certain details out at times.

"Relax, you're not AWOL."

The journey back to the mountain was taken with a comfortable silence between them, the radio set to a local station, playing softly in the background.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The days flew quickly now, with everyone in good humor, but very busy preparing everything for the base's stand-down. Only bare-essential personnel would be there just to keep the cogs ticking, and a small guard force, naturally. Jack was only a twenty-five minute drive up the mountain if he was needed.

Jack had asked Sam to tell Jonas that he would be spending Christmas off base and who with … just in case Jonas had objections and didn't feel able to object if it was he himself that told him.

A faint tap on his door brought the man in question into his office. Jack leaned back in his chair, carelessly throwing the pen across his paperwork before lounging back

"Jonas?" he asked, seeing the man hesitate at the door.

"Erm, Colonel … err, Sam … well, Sam said we were all going to spend Christmas at your house."

"Yes, that's if you want to, that is?" replied Jack carefully. He still wasn't sure if Jonas even wanted to spend time with him, after all the ups and downs -make that mostly downs – that their relationship went through … continuously, and he had arranged a back up plan. Just in case.

"Are … well … thank you for the invitation … err…"

"Just spit it out, Jonas," said Jack, grinning.

Jonas screwed his eyes together for a moment then the light dawned as the words penetrated his memory. He blinked softly and took a breath. "Are you sure you want me there? I mean you don't have to be polite, Sam explained Christmas is a time for family and friends and …"

Jack frowned, _'Sheesh,__ was he really that threatening to the Kelownan?' _

"Jonas, you are invited and, yes, I want you there. Friends and family … remember?" he said gruffly.

The alien's face lit with a huge smile. If he had a tail it would certainly have been wagging like crazy.

"Thank you, that … that's, err, yes, I'll be there," he beamed and almost shot out of the office.

"Crap!" The thought of seeing that grin all Christmas was almost too much. Well, if you can't beat them … join them.

Jack was still whistling merrily as he made his way home, much to the amusement of the guards.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

He'd arranged to make a long weekend of it, and duly took Jonas and Teal'c home with him the day before Christmas Eve. Both men had put lots of packages into the Colonel's truck, making him wonder where the heck he was going to put the men in the house. He had his pager and his cell on him and had dealt with all the last minute things he could before leaving the base.

Sam was going to join them later, along with more groceries she'd promised to pick up. Janet and Cassie would be joining them Christmas afternoon -- if the two aliens left them any food that was. His fridge and freezer were filled to capacity, but despite that he had a suspicion he wouldn't have to clear any out-of-date stuff after Christmas.

Jonas kept an excited monologue going all the way to the Colonel's house. The snow was already falling, giving the world a beautiful glow. The lights were twinkling in the houses they drove past and Jonas kept giving the Teal'c an excited slap on the arm. Jack watched the Jaffa's pained expression at each slap.

He smothered the laugh he felt breaking out, earning a Jaffa frown, which changed to an honest-to-god smirk when Jonas slapped Jack on the back, excitedly. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, inwardly chanting peace and goodwill to all men … and aliens.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get this part out as quickly as usual, but I had one of my own fics to post. I've got two WIP's on the go and was getting a bit behind with them. Thanks for all the reviews for the first part of this story – I know Jackie appreciates them.

Flatkatsi. (Jackie's fic poster for anyone new to her stories)

Christmas is for Sharing - part two

The snowball that hit Jack on the back of the head as he leaned into the truck to get more packages, nearly undid his Christmas cheer resolve as the ice slid down his collar wetting his shirt.

He threw the packages back into the truck and turned around to find Jonas standing with a look of horror on his face, and a smirking Teal'c moving away.

"You …" muttered Jack, advancing on Jonas, who was also now backing away.

Jack quickly bent, and scooping up some snow, let fly with deadly accuracy on the surprised Kelownan. Teal'c gave a cry and began to mould more snow, quickly letting fly at both the Colonel and Jonas.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was a mad scene that greeted Sam as she drove carefully onto the drive. The snowball that bounced on her chest as she got out of her car was accompanied by a cry of "YES!"

"Okay … this means war!" she yelled, and began scooping snow and throwing at the three men as fast as she could.

Sam soon decided that Teal'c was a good man to have on her side and began to pelt Jonas and the Colonel. It was much more fun trying to hit the Colonel's body bits that she couldn't just touch.

Teal'c joined in with renewed interest, and they soon had the Colonel and the Kelownan thoroughly covered in snow, until Sam was tackled to the ground and rolled unmercifully, cold fingers trying to tickle her.

Jack gave a surprised grunt when his other team mates lifted him off Sam, before rolling him to the ground and stuffing snow into every crevice they could find. Sam was laughing hard, but could _so_ not resist the handful of snow she managed to thrust down the front of his shirt, against his skin.

His surprised yelp followed by "Carter … you are _so_ gonna get it for that!" didn't really worry her … she had Jonas and Teal'c to back her up… didn't she? A quick look around enforced the knowledge that her so-called back-up had meekly returned to emptying the truck, and her eyes widened in the realization that she was on her own with this one.

"Uh, Sir … uh … Colonel?" She backed away from the man who was lurching to his feet like the abominable snowman, grabbing a fistful of snow and holding it threateningly towards her. With a shriek, she ran towards the tree that dominated Jack's front garden, dodging around the trunk, trying to keep that between herself and the snowman chasing her.

Jack suddenly threw himself against the trunk and Sam shrieked again as the branches dumped their load of cold crisp snow all over them, closely followed by a cold fist pulling at her jacket and the sudden icy wetness of the snow being shoved down her clothing …

"Now we're even," laughed Jack, shaking his head like a dog, letting more snow fly at her, his face inches from hers.

Sam looked at him, standing there, his face alive, his eyes screaming his happiness and passion at her. His hair was plastered to his head with the snow and sweat ran down him, his breath sending happy signals into the air before her. She cocked her head slightly, her breath catching in her throat as she longed to take him into her arms and kiss him.

The moment was broken by a shout from Jonas. "You got more stuff in the car, Sam?"

Jack's eyes didn't leave hers. "We should …"

"Yes … we should …" Just for one fraction of a second she saw the pain in his eyes as he turned away from her, but the distress she felt suddenly forgotten as she was ceremoniously dumped on her ass … again.

"Race you to the house." called Jack, laughing as he moved off.

Sam sat for a moment. When she was a little girl - before real life had any relevance on her dreams - she used to make a Christmas wish. Now with all her heart she wished she could make that wish once more … and believe it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It took a while, but eventually everyone was showered and changed, and they were all settled having a hot drink. Jack had taken the time to light the fire and the welcoming warmth from it cast a warm glow upon them all. The stereo was playing softly in the background; Christmas carols for the benefit of Jonas … well, that was what the Colonel claimed…

Jonas had exclaimed upon seeing the tree that Jack had taken the trouble to decorate in the lounge. The soft glow from the lights lit coloured patterns across his face as he sat gazing at it.

Sam had to admit it was a lovely tree, much better than what she would have done, if she bothered that was, and coming to the Colonel's was a good excuse to not bother – yet again.

Even Teal'c sighed in contentment, drawing curious looks from his companions.

"Thank you, O'Neill, for the trouble you have gone to. This is most welcoming."

Jack ducked his head a little, putting another log onto the fire. "Ah, no trouble, T, but thanks."

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement and continued to sip the hot chocolate he was given, occasionally bobbing a marshmallow with a curious finger, the sticky froth from the drink coating his upper lip.

Jack quirked his brow and made a motion across his own lip at Teal'c who eventually grasped what O'Neill was trying to tell him.

Sam sat half watching her companions. The hot shower after the cold had her glowing, and she was now satiated with warm contentment. She curled her legs up beneath her, savouring the rich chocolate drink.

Jonas was never still. He began with the tree and then moved around the room examining things, giving the Colonel a careful look before he touched anything and when seeing no objection from that quarter, examining whatever took his fancy. The chocolate had been consumed quickly by Jonas with a lip smacking appreciation, and now he was standing over at one of the Colonel's bookshelves looking forlornly at the bottom of his empty mug.

Jack smiled, noticing the young man's expression.

"More chocolate, Jonas?" he asked, rising, knowing the Kelownan wouldn't refuse.

Jonas nodded with enthusiasm and thrust his empty mug at the Colonel so suddenly that Jack had to laugh. Shaking his head ruefully, he went to fetch Jonas a refill. Passing Sam on his way back in from the kitchen, he threw her the bag of opened mallows which she tucked into with relish.

"Uh, Carter … not sharing?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sam flushed a little, and then looked at Jonas and Teal'c as if daring them to accept the proffered bag. Fortunately, both men valued their body parts and declined gracefully … Jonas had learned remarkably quickly not to come between Sam and her relish of chocolate and mallows.

Sam smirked as if to say 'See?' and then put a mallow to her mouth, the tip of her tongue coming out to tease the fluffy white delicacy, darting back in sugar-coated, to transfer the sensation to her mouth, licking her lips with relish before it darted out to taste the sweet yet again.

All the time Sam's eyes were firmly fixed on the Colonel and she watched as he stared, fascinated. Seeing his eyes firmly pinned to her tongue, she wiggled it enticingly yet again … then took a bite from the mallow and allowed it to dissolve slowly in her mouth. She put the remaining mallow in, sucking on the sweet sticky residue on her fingers.

Jack couldn't move … he was glued to her tongue … all the blood in his body had seemingly travelled south as he watched the witch of his dreams take complete satisfaction and sensuous delight …

Sam finished the next mallow a little more quickly, her tongue flitting on her lips in search of a missed morsel and Jack couldn't help but emit a groan.

His groan made Sam smile, she knew just what she was doing -- payback for dumping her in the snow.

_Payback is a bitch, O'Neill … and tonight she's called Sam._

xoxoxoxoxo

Jack stood and quickly turned to feed the already-blazing fire more wood, before he abruptly gathered the now empty mugs up and returned them to the kitchen.

Sam turned her head after watching him march from the room to find her two team-mates regarding her.

"What?" she mouthed, all innocence.

Jonas swallowed whatever he was about to say, but Teal'c merely inclined an eyebrow at her before speaking. "You see here, Jonas Quinn, yet another Tauri ritual."

Jonas coughed and turned his open mouth to Teal'c. "Ritual?" His voice cracked slightly, almost squeaking.

"The Carter and O'Neill ritual." Teal'c replied, giving Sam a brief and rare smile to calm her surprise before he stood to put on the television, undoubtedly to draw the still-gaping Kelownan into the wonderful world of make-believe that Teal'c had become infatuated with on his own.

Sam grinned at Teal'c's words. She knew the Jaffa wasn't blind to what 'wasn't' going on, and at times had even hinted that she should do something about it.

However, she decided that what she had done was certainly dirty pool and maybe her poor CO didn't deserve such … teasing?

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam made her way into the kitchen and stood there for a brief moment or two, before deciding to make herself known. She got really close - _boy he must be distracted_ – it was hard to get this close to the Colonel without him knowing.

She turned her giggle into a cough when Jack O'Neill promptly dropped the mug he was washing back into the sink at the sound of her voice just inches from his ear.

"Jesus, Carter," he snapped as the water splashed up at him, "Give me heart attack wouldya!"

Sam smiled a little. "Nope, came to offer to wash up. Sorry."

Jack regarded her for a moment, trying to sort out just what she was sorry for, before he hooked the mug back from the water and shrugged a little. "I'm almost done. Thanks anyway." He had decided to give up sorting out her meaning. He was _way_ past this …

Sam gave him a gentle smile, picked up the tea-towel and began to dry the draining mugs while Jack attacked the milk pan.

Jack watched her as he absently scrubbed the pan, still trying to weigh up if more vengeance would be nigh.

Sam looked up at his face. "What?" she mouthed.

"Nothing … err, truce?" he asked. giving her a wide smile.

"Mmm, got you worried, Colonel?" she asked, loving the way he smiled, then watched him frown before smiling again.

"Very." he admitted with a growl, and plonked the now clean milk pan into her hands before he left her alone in the kitchen -- just her -- and the blasted milk pan.

xoxoxoxoxo

By the time Sam came back into the lounge the three men had sprawled out, well, Jonas and Jack had sprawled. She didn't think Teal'c knew how to. She had to step carefully around Jonas on the floor before claiming the end of the couch near Jack's feet -- Jack's bare feet. She idled away the next couple of hours between bouts of watching a completely idiotic film and his toes. Every wiggle, every movement carefully filed away -- god, he had sexy feet -- she ended up trapping her hands between her thighs to stop herself from taking hold of and massaging each toe.

xoxoxoxoxo

Eventually they called it a night. Jack had warned them they had a busy day planned for Christmas Eve, and suggested they all go to bed early. Despite their questioning, he simply shook his head and said to wait and see, a huge grin on his face all the time.

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas is for Sharing - part three

The next day dawned bright and cold … the snow deep enough for Christmas, but not deep enough to cause any major problems. Sam and Jonas roused themselves eventually, to find signs that Teal'c and Jack had been up for a while.

Jonas eagerly inspected the tree and found that a large number of presents had somehow found their way under it, and he began to curiously pick up and shake each one gently, frowning at the labels as he examined them. He found more than one addressed to himself and excitedly put them back under the tree in a small pile, slightly separate from the others.

Sam was sipping her coffee watching Jonas's actions with amusement, before idly beginning to repeat the Kelownan's actions by picking through some of the labels. She put her coffee down to examine them more closely and was in the middle of shaking one when the sound of the Colonel and Teal'c coming in had her scuttling the presents back under the tree.

Jonas watched her actions and did the same with a guilty flush. Obviously, that was a no no …

"Truck's all loaded. Ready for breakfast, kids?" asked a grinning Jack, rubbing his hands together to get them warm again.

"Oh, boy, yes, please." said Jonas, following Jack into the kitchen like a lost puppy, much to Teal'c and Sam's amusement and to Jack's annoyance.

In the end he found it better to give Jonas some simple tasks to do while he got on with the breakfast. Setting the table kept Jonas out of his hair while he cooked and soon they were sitting down to an excellent meal.

They all ate heartily before they donned their outdoor clothing at Jack's urging, and trooped their way out to the truck.

Jack was pretty quiet on the journey into town, but Jonas made up for that in volume all by himself, his excited chatter never ending. Eventually, Jack pulled the truck up to a school gate, making his way slowly down the narrow drive before pulling up outside the main doors.

"Isn't the school closed?" asked Sam in surprise as she noticed a few other vehicles parked close by.

"Nope … it's a sort of, well, boarding school," said Jack, his face clouding for a moment as he urged them out of the vehicle.

Sam frowned at the school's name. It seemed familiar somehow, but schools in the district, or any district for that matter, apart from the Academy, were not something she actually had an interest in.

By the time Jack had gone around to open the tailgate his face was sporting a grin and he urged them to grab some of the bags of presents before leading them into the entrance.

Jack had them wait in the corridor and left his bags with them before making his way down the hallway, disappearing through the double doors at the end.

Standing there in the quiet hallway they looked at each other, wondering what was going on? Obviously, the presents were for here, but …

xoxoxoxoxo

It didn't take long for Jack to return. Beside him, keeping pace nicely with his long legs, was a pretty young woman. She was laughing up at Jack and as they neared his team-mates she fixed them all with a beaming smile.

Despite the faint stirrings of jealousy, Sam couldn't but help warm to this woman. She just hoped this wasn't Bridget or Stephanie …

Jack's smile encompassed everyone. Sam noticed that he touched the woman on her arm lightly. She resolutely fixed a brighter smile on her face as she looked at her.

"Hey, kids, this is Sydney." He touched Sydney lightly on her arm. "Sydney, I would like you to meet my very good friends …"

Sam watched as Sydney turned and gazed at Jack as he spoke, acknowledging them one by one with a polite shake of her hand and a beaming smile. Each time Jack spoke he touched her on the arm and Sydney turned her attention to him.

'_Obviously besotted,' _snorted Sam to herself. _'Way too young … what on Earth?' _ Sam berated him silently, refusing to acknowledge the jealousy that reared up … _'and him … touching her like that … humph!'_

Sam found herself smiling back at the woman, shoving the jealousy down.

Jonas grinned at Sydney, quite taken with her and Sam gave him a polite nudge to try and make him realize he was staring. Jonas gave a small jump and frowned over at her while rubbing at his ribs.

Sydney laughed as she watched the interaction. She touched Jack on the arm and gave him a tug.

Teal'c gave both Sam and Jonas a questioning look, but they were too busy casting daggers at each other to take much notice.

Sydney still hadn't actually spoken to any of them, nor to Jack, and this caused Teal'c to be curious. Also he was puzzle edthat O'Neill had not introduced him by his nickname – Murray. He had actually used Teal'c's given name. No doubt, O'Neill had his reasons. Teal'c picked up the bags of presents to follow the others, while Jonas Quinn continued to give Sam the evil eye.

Jack opened a storeroom door as Sydney continued on without them and had them place their bags in it, before leading the way up the hallway in the same direction Sydney had taken, to another room.

Jack opened the door and beckoned them in. They found themselves standing in a large hall, behind a large group of children sitting on the floor facing the front. Sydney stood at the back with them and smiled, but didn't speak. At the front of the hall a woman stood, not particularly tall, in fact a little on the short side, but elegant and with a kind smile as she regarded the children.

What amazed Sam was how quiet the room was … and that not one of the children had turned around when they had entered.

"What's she doing?" whispered Jonas, which came out rather loud in the quiet room. Sam dug him again in the ribs, much to his dismay, but Jack grinned and answered in a normal speaking voice.

"That's Arnise, and she's signing."

"Huh? Err, Colonel, she doesn't have a pen … what is she signing?"

Jack snorted with laughter and then smothered it as he watched the team take in what was going on.

"Oh, the children are deaf?" asked Sam suddenly, flushing a little for not realizing sooner.

Arnise continued to sign to the children and then broke into speech as she signed.

"I am sorry, we don't get many visitors …" The children all spun around at that and their faces broke into smiles as they saw who was standing there. "I was rude not to speak. The children have been looking forward to seeing you, Jack, and these must be the friends you have spoken of."

Arnise laughed as none of the children were looking at her, they were all gazing at the new faces in the hall. Arnise walked forward to join the visitors. She approached them smiling, her eyes twinkling and the team warmed to her immediately.

As Jack opened his mouth to speak, she touched him on the arm and shushed him. "No don't … we know who they are, don't we children?" She signed as she spoke and the children all seemed to be creeping closer, doing bottom shuffles as they gazed up to the visitors.

Arnise turned to Sam and warmly shook her hand. "You are Sam." She then turned to Teal'c and named him and then Jonas. "We feel we know you all so well."

Sam gave the Colonel a questioning look, obviously very curious as to just what the Colonel had said about them.

Jack flushed a little, and gave them a wry smile with a shrug.

"And I think it is safe to say that Jack has not told you all anything, has he?"

"Uh, I wanted it … well, to be a surprise, no preparation …" he responded with yet another shrug.

"Surprise … well, yes, that would about cover it," said Sam dryly, then seeing Arnise's questioning look she smiled and added, "Such a nice one. _Jack_, here didn't tell us who the presents were for, or anything."

"The children don't get many visitors, except for Jack here. There are very few who come and see us on a regular basis."

Each of the team noticed she didn't sign that little speech.

Jack watched the bottom shuffle that was going on down on the floor and gave Arnise a puppy smile. She laughed and gave a sign to the children. Within seconds the children were surrounding the team. None of them seemed in awe of Teal'c at all and he soon found a little hand worming its way into his. Jack had knelt down, surrounded by most of the children, who all seemed to want a hug or just to touch. They were of various ages -- ranging from around five or six upwards. The noise grew in the room, but not with speech, just a variety of excited noises as the children all vied in their efforts to be noticed.

"Okay, okay," said Jack as he stood, and Sam watched in fascination as he signed with his hands. His movements were not as deft as Arnise's, but the children quietened down and watched.

"Introductions, then," he said with a smile and turned to his team. "You know who these folk are, but they don't know you." Jack put a hand on the head of the little girl who stared up at Teal'c, her small hand still enveloped in his.

"T, this little cutie is Charlie, watch out -- she's a heart stealer," he advised the Jaffa with a grin. Jack placed a hand on another child and continued to introduce them one by one … adding something about each child and continually signing as he spoke.

"…Annie, a little devil, watch out … Claire … Jackie … she'll make a general one day … Ruth … Jay … Susan … Chez … Adele … Kylie … Kasi. Oh, yeah, this is Tricia, little madam ..." whereupon Tricia fixed him with her baleful eyes and he amended it hurriedly to, "ahem I mean … little princess. Lynette … keep an eye on her too, she bites." He pantomimed getting his fingers bitten and Lynette gave him a cheeky grin. "… Jean … Karrie … Lorrie…Rod … Emma …Peter… Teressa … Kelly … Corine … Denise … Dee … Bev … Wendy … Sam, too clever by far that one … Vicky. Oh, yeah, and this is DJ, little monkey …and Gem … David … Paul, Lindsay … and we even have a Daniel … Judy … Karen … Eleri … Jessica … Elizabeth … Shelley … Amanda … Sue … Michael … Philip … um even little Jack here." He patted the boy on his dark head, giving the kid a thumbs up after he finished signing.

A few of the children were able to speak their own names at Jack's prompting and their words were perfectly understandable.

Each child laughed, silently in some cases. Some had a laugh all of their own, but each held delight as Jack introduced them and gave the team a beaming smile of pride.

Sam gazed at each child's face as Jack carried on naming them, as did Jonas and Teal'c, and smiled warmly at them. A little lump in her throat stopped her from saying hi.

Charlie tugged on Teal'c's hand to attract his attention and began to sign to him. He watched her carefully and Arnise translated for her.

"Charlie wants to hear more of your homeland. She loves the stories from your tribe in Africa. She's heard about how your father and forefathers fought to protect their village and families."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and gave O'Neill a questioning look.

"I didn't give them any gory stuff … just some of the tales you told me of growing up," said Jack, a little sheepishly.

Teal'c smiled. "I should be honoured to talk further then," he said, gazing down at the little girl who was watching Arnise's hands, and broke into a smile as the words became real to her.

The children gyrated between the team and Sam watched as Jack signed and hugged with the children. One little girl didn't seem to want to let go of him, and a lump formed in her throat as she watched him returning the child's hug with relish. Sam felt a little tug at her jacket and she found one little boy gazing at her shyly. Sam was ashamed she couldn't remember his name … she knew it wasn't Daniel … that little face had stuck with her.

"He's Paul," said Jack helpfully. "Say hello to Sam," he signed to the boy as he spoke. Paul smiled shyly and moved his fingers.

Jack's grin became wider as he watched the signing.

"Well, that was a long hello," said Sam.

"Paul says you are a very pretty lady," said Jack, his eyes firmly on Sam as he spoke, watching her blush faintly.

Sam watched as Jack knelt to the boy and signed to him, but Jack didn't speak as he did so. Paul giggled in delight at whatever Jack was signing, and reached up a hand to Sam again, beaming.

"Jack O'Neill, don't go encouraging the boy, and that isn't the correct sign for beautiful," said Arnise, coming closer. "You know it's rude not to speak to the hearing when you sign," she chastised him.

Now, it was Jack's turn to blush a little and he got up with a groan, his knees giving little clicks as he stood.

"That was a private conversation," he berated the teacher.

Sam laughed and wondered exactly what the Colonel had been saying about her.

Jonas was in his element. He found the children fascinating. They were very tactile with him and curious, and their smiling faces a delight.

"Colonel, I wish you'd told us about this place earlier," he said.

"Uh, I, err … well, I wasn't sure you'd be interested … any of you, and then I thought it was a nice way to see … and, err … well …" He dried up looking a little embarrassed.

"If we had known sooner you could have taught us some signatures," said Teal'c.

"Ah, that's … okay, T … good one … yeah, I get the point. Maybe if you're interested enough later we can do some of that."

"Me too, I'd like to learn," said Sam.

Sydney still hadn't spoken and Jonas had smiled at her broadly, liking the young woman more and more, but finding the inability to communicate with much more than a smile a little frustrating.

"Yes … when can we start?" he asked impatiently.

Arnise showed him a simple sign for hello and Jonas repeated it smiling broadly.

The children kept them all busy with Arnise and Jack translating what they could, trying to make sure that each child had a turn speaking.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"You are all staying for lunch with us, aren't you?" asked Arnise as she dispersed the children to go to wash up.

"Try and stop us," said Jack, grinning like a mad man, then remembering his team he looked to them with a raised brow.

"Indeed that would be most acceptable," said Teal'c.

"He's thrilled," translated Jack, "Believe me, that is thrilled." He laughed, still signing for Sydney's benefit.

"Me too," said Jonas and signed hello again to Sydney, who returned it with a beaming smile.

"That's settled then," said Jack.

"Are you sure you don't mind I mean four extra adults that can really eat …" began Sam, thinking of the schools funding. There was nothing that shrieked luxury here.

"I'm sure, Sam. We have friends who provide very well for us at this time of the year and enough friends that provide for us all the year and not just at Christmas," said Arnise as she linked Jack's arm to show them the way.

Jonas held his arm out to Sydney, who took it shyly and walked with him. Teal'c cast a look to Sam and then did the same with his arm to her and Sam smiled broadly and took it.

"We're not a large school and the children are here for most of their young lives. A lot of the children don't have parents, a few do, but their parents can't cope. Most of the children were born deaf, four are mute too and they all came to us with problems. With the right environment and kindness they learn quickly though and become as some would say 'socially acceptable'," though Arnise's expression as she spoke showed that she didn't agree with that particular expression. "The lucky ones end up here, but we need to be bigger. There needs to be more establishments like this," she continued. She paused and laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm getting on my soapbox. Please forgive me. Jack here doesn't need any of my lectures, he knows them only too well already, and you are our guests."

"That's okay, Arnise, you know it's something that I've never even thought much of before. You read and you see the odd articles but …" Sam broke off shaking her head, for a world with no sound and no comprehension of sounds was something she just couldn't comprehend. The difficulties they faced she could only just begin to imagine. Sam suddenly remembered something. "Ah, Colonel, that fund raiser you did last year … this was the school wasn't it?"

Jack gave her a grin … "Yes, it was. I had to twist a few arms on that one if I remember."

Sam winced. "Well, a hockey challenge wasn't my idea of fun. If we'd known a bit more about the cause it might have helped."

Arnise laughed. "Ah, now your secrets are nearly out, Jack … what's this 'Colonel'?"

Jack threw Sam a wry grin. "Okay, I admit it. We're Air Force. We work together, we're a team," he said proudly.

"Work colleagues _and_ friends … such a rare thing these days …" said Arnise and opened the door to the dining room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas is for Sharing - part four

Lunch was a long and exuberant affair, the food was good and plentiful and the atmosphere cheerful. Although the noise level was nothing compared to what it would be in another school elsewhere, the children's enthusiasm and happiness was readily apparent to even the most casual of observers.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a classroom with large circular tables. Each member of the team was dragged off to sit at a separate table. Eventually, Jack asked permission of Arnise to fetch the presents and she readily agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Shouldn't the children wait for tomorrow?" asked Jonas as he grabbed some of the bags.

"No way. This is the best part … just watch their faces, Jonas. Then we all get to play too," laughed Jack as he led the way back.

Sam drank in his enthusiasm, feeling the bubble of excitement build up inside. She'd not felt like this about Christmas for a long time. Each child was sitting waiting, their gazes fastened on the team the instant they re-entered the room, and Sam felt that lump coming back as she caught their looks.

They each decided they wanted a turn at handing out the presents, so they all took turns calling out the child's name on the parcels until only two were left. Jack carefully placed them on a table out of the way. The delight and wonder on the children's faces as they received their presents became a memory that would remain engraved in the hearts of them all. Arnise and Sydney had not been left out - there was even something for them.

Jack was right -- the fun began as the wrappings were cast to one side and the children began to show off their toys.

Sam thought her face would collapse from grinning so much. She didn't know how Jonas was coping, but then again, he had much more practice at grinning than the rest of them. But Jack, watching Jack, she saw he was in his element, hugging the children freely and frantically signing with enthusiasm as they showed him how delighted they were.

Sam recognised some of the presents as those the Colonel had bought during their shopping trip together. If only she'd known then. She now realised what the toys and games all had in common. It wasn't noise, although some of them certainly had that, it was that they did things. Every one of them was visual and or tactile, things that vibrated or moved … flashed …

The lump in her throat was getting steadily bigger as she watched even Teal'c openly displaying his pleasure with the children …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack picked up the two presents remaining and grabbed Sam's hand, telling the others that they wouldn't be long. Sam kept pace beside him, telling herself it was the excitement of the day and _not_ the pressure of his hand that was making her heart bump about painfully.

Jack didn't let go of her hand until they'd climbed the flight of stairs and passed several rooms. He peered through the small window of one door before tapping softly and then entering.

A pretty dark-eyed nurse greeted him with enthusiasm, "Come to see your little darling then?" Then as she noticed Sam, she gave her a polite, but more reserved smile.

"You bet. Sam, this is Stephanie. Steph, this is Sam." Then, before either woman could say anything, he was off and over to the cot bed at the far side of the room. "How is she?" he asked as he went.

"She's not doing too badly at all now. Getting over it nicely." She turned to Sam and explained. "Poor little thing had a nasty dose of the flu. We had a few scary moments, I can tell you."

Jack beckoned Sam over to the little bed, placing the two presents on the sheets as he bent over the sides.

Sam moved over quietly and found herself gazing down at the cutest little face she could imagine. The little girl's blue eyes blinked up sleepily at them, her blonde hair framing her perfect little face. The little girl recognised the face nearest to her and promptly put her arms up to be picked up, the peculiar noise emanating from her throat getting louder until Jack swung her up into a loving cuddle.

The small child, no more than two, Sam thought, crooned delightedly into his shoulder, her arms held tightly around his neck.

"Sam, I would like you to meet Bridget. Bridget, this is Sam," whispered Jack.

"Oh." Sam was dumbfounded for a moment. Matching teddy bears -- one for Bridget, one for Stephanie.

"She's missed you, Jack," said Stephanie, as she pulled them a couple of chairs over so they could sit. Jack sat down, Bridget cuddled on his lap, looking like she had no intentions of ever letting go.

"Bridget?" said Sam finding her voice at last.

"I know … it's that Bridget Jones' diary thing …" laughed Stephanie, taking a seat with them. "Just a pity her parents didn't love her as much as they apparently loved the film," continued the young nurse, her anger plain for an instant.

"Bridget was brought in by welfare when they discovered she was profoundly deaf. Her parents didn't want to know and so Bridget is the youngest here. She came a year ago. A year ago today actually. There was nowhere else at the time," said Jack softly.

Sam's eyes prickled with tears. "How could they … I mean …" She sniffed and put a hand out to the little girl, stroking her hair softly.

"It's hard enough raising a totally deaf child with help. Without help … well, that's why we're a necessity, unfortunately …" said Stephanie. "Argh, well, listen to me … Now then, Jack, are those presents I spy?"

Jack grinned. "Yep, one each."

"That's good, I take it it's a furry friend for my collection then?" grinned Steph.

"Yep, all out of moose though. You can open them when we've gone."

"That's good. Might get her to stop flooding the place when you leave. I've a good mind to tie you up here and not let you go, you know," said Steph with a twinkle in her eye.

Jack laughed and Bridget's small hand came up to touch his face and his lips as he talked. He blew kisses into her hand, his dark eyes showing such love and devotion …

Sam found the lump that was never far away today, suddenly doubled in size and tears threatened to spill over. She stood, excusing herself, and asked for the nearest bathroom.

Presently, Sam came back and found Bridget standing on the Colonel's lap. His large hands supported her tiny frame as she danced in delight, her hands taking turns in being clasped over his mouth and against his throat as he made silly noises and rumbles.

Sam stood watching the scene, trying hard to swallow …

"Well, as much as I don't want to … this young lady is getting tired and we need to say bye downstairs," said Jack sadly.

He picked Bridget up and swooped her against his chest as he stood, the little girl cooed with delight.

"Can I …?" asked Sam quietly holding out her hands to demonstrate what she wanted.

"Hey, Bridget … what about it? Wanna cuddle Sam?" crooned Jack and moved close, so close that Sam felt her heart give a flutter.

Jack offered Bridget out slowly in case the little girl didn't want to, but when she didn't protest he put her into Sam's arms. "Hold her close. She likes contact," said Jack.

Sam didn't hesitate and immediately enveloped the child in her arms, holding her close, feeling the child relax against her with a sigh of contentment.

It was Jack's turn to have that lump now. He felt his throat constrict as he gazed at Sam holding the child so lovingly, despite just being introduced. He'd known she'd make a great mom some day, he'd seen her with Cassie enough times, but here, holding the blond-haired, blue-eyed girl, it was easy to imagine… Jack blinked hard and tried to distract himself with conversation with Stephanie, but his eyes kept straying to the heart warming scene before him.

Sam sighed when Stephanie held out her arms to take Bridget from her. The little girl's eyes blinked at her so trustingly, yet she'd gone through so much in her very short life already and there was probably much more stored up for her as well, given her disability.

"Will she learn to speak at all?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure she will," said Jack. "It'll take a while, but she can get there. She can already say my name," he said proudly.

"That's a matter of opinion," said Steph, "You'll have the child performing miracles if you had your way," she snorted.

"She does," said Jack adamantly, and to demonstrate he took one of Bridget's hands and put it to his lips, giving it a kiss, before removing it and saying "Jack."

Bridget squealed with delight and shouted out a noise that could have been something similar … or coincidence.

"See," said Jack, proudly.

Sam laughed and shook her head at the sight of his beaming smile.

Sam smiled at Bridget and gave her a wave of her fingers to say goodbye.

The child's face crumpled a little as she realised her friends were leaving, but when Jack signed goodbye and blew her a kiss, her little face screwed up and her chin trembled, then huge silent tears began to slip down her face. She opened her arms, closing and opening her hands to demonstrate she wanted him, and began to make the same noise again in her throat.

Jack's face showed his distress momentarily before he promptly picked up one of the presents and presented it to the little girl. He stroked her hair quickly before leaning to kiss her goodbye and left without turning back.

Sam watched the little girl turn her attention to the box for a moment before casting a forlorn look to Jack as he quickly left, a little hic-cup racked her tiny frame before she shook the box, her interest taken …

Sam mouthed bye to Stephanie, and hurried out to join the Colonel who was leaning over the stair rail by the time she caught up to him. Whatever emotions he had felt were now firmly under control and he faced her with a bright smile once more.

Wordlessly, Sam held her hand out to him, and together they made their way back down the stairs to join the others.

All too soon the afternoon drew to a close, and the team were as sad as the children when it became time to leave. They now all knew the signing for Merry Christmas …

After much hugging and a few tears, they bid the children goodbye. The promise to come again, soon, was the only way the children would let them out.

Arnise walked with them to the exit, her arm linked with Jack. She turned to face them all, her lovely face brimming with happiness as she spoke.

"Thank you so much for coming. The children andI have enjoyed your visit so much. I hope you will all come back soon. We are very open to visitors. Anyone who can lend a hand or just be here is very welcome."

"Thank you for having us. It's been a lovely day, really …"

"Fabulous," cut in Jonas, his grin threatening to split his face.

"Indeed, and if you will permit, then we would like to visit again," said Teal'c, giving Arnise a slight bow of respect.

"That would be lovely, all of you. Jack has told us so much about you, and I must say how nice it was to meet you all at last."

Arnise gave each of them a hug and bid them to take care, before taking the lanky Colonel into her arms and hugged him tightly. "And you, _Colonel_, take good care of yourself and your nice friends. Will we see you on Saturday?"

"Yup." He grinned down at the little woman, who seemed reluctant to part with him.

Arnise sighed and let go, and as the Colonel opened the door to leave she tipped Sam a wink. "Ah, if I was just a few years younger I would give you a run for your money, Sam."

Sam gave the woman a flushed 'I don't know what you mean' look and hurried after the Colonel, managing to dig the gaping Kelownan in his ribs yet again.

Teal'c put a hand out to Jonas and quickly ushered him out as he bid Arnise goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end, folks. Thanks from Jackie for the great reviews. I'm afraid that's it for her 'nice' fics. I'll post a big long hurt/comfort one next - if Jackie agrees. Do you want it? Let her know.

Flatkatsi  


Christmas is for Sharing - part five

It was a rather quiet party that made the journey home. Jack didn't feel particularly sad or anything, just thoughtful, and he was grateful that Jonas was quiet -- for a change.

He pulled up to his driveway and with a sigh turned off his engine. The hot metal was ticking slowly as it cooled, breaking the silence.

A sudden thought struck him that although they'd apparently enjoyed the day, he didn't want them upset by it or thinking they were being pressurised into doing something.

"Erm, you kids are okay, aren't you? About today I mean, only I …"

Teal'c opened the door to the truck and climbed down. "Today was most enjoyable, O'Neill, and the only thing I regret is not knowing in advance so that I could bring them a gift myself and learn something of their language."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to feel you had to do something like that. I just wanted you all to be natural."

Sam grinned. "I think that's a tall order for two aliens, sir," she said playfully, "But, yes, I agree with Teal'c, and I personally would like to visit again … soon."

Jack grinned at his team and Jonas put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Will you teach me soon, so I can talk to Sydney?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Only the basics. It's more fun learning from someone with a hearing disability. They can't tell when you cuss, providing you're not facing them at the time."

They got out of the truck to join Teal'c and made their way into the house. Jack gave Sam a sudden grin.

"What?" she asked, wrinkling her nose a little, wondering if she had a smudge on it or something.

"Well, I think we've cracked it with a girl for Jonas. He won't get on Sydney's nerves with his chatter."

Sam laughed, and shook her head. "That'll be until he learns to sign, then she doesn't stand a chance."

Jack threw his head back and laughed.

They passed the rest of the day in a pleasant lazy manner. By early evening Jonas had lost his quiet mood and soon had Jack's head ringing with his constant talking. They'd eaten and were nursing drinks. The Kelownan was drinking the large brandy Jack had given him as though it might evaporate from the glass if he wasn't quick enough, despite Teal'c warning him to be cautious. The Jaffa had many times seen Daniel Jackson suffer the morning after when O'Neill had plied him with drink.

"When do we get to open our first present?" asked Jonas, for the third time since they'd sat down.

"Later," said Jack.

"But it's later now," whined Jonas.

"Jonas, how do you fancy checking that all the bulbs are working on next door's roof?" asked Jack suddenly, his face perfectly straight.

Jonas had already begun to rise, anxious to please the Colonel who had done so much for him this holiday when Teal'c put out a restraining arm to his friend.

"Jonas Quinn, I believe O'Neill is joking."

Jonas squinted at the Colonel's solemn face. "Really? You're joking?" he asked with such a lost little expression that Jack did the unthinkable. He caved.

"Sorry, Jonas … yeah, I was joking."

Jonas gave Jack a huge grin. "That's nice, Colonel. I know now you do like me. It's a friendship thing to play a joke. Sam told me."

He snatched his glass up and raised it up in an impromptu toast as he had seen many people do in the world of television.

"Here's to my friends, my family. Thank you, Colonel, for a lovely holiday. This is something I will never forget, and thank you for today. I never realised before just what it would mean having no hearing -- to be born like that -- and how great those children are despite their problems, but most of all I loved what it felt like to bring happiness, even if it's only for a short time to others and I would like to be counted in as a friend who helps out all year and not just at Christmas."

Everyone looked at Jonas in amazement as the Kelownan then shut up, downed the remainder of his drink in one gulp and sat down, the beaming smile on his face shining out in the room.

For once Jack was at a loss for words -- sarcastic or otherwise. He gazed at the alien with a peculiar look on his face. Was he turning soft? Damn Jonas, he actually felt touched by the man's words.

Sam felt like applauding Jonas. She knew from Jack's stunned silence that the man had had an effect on him – just what effect she wasn't totally sure of yet.

Teal'c merely clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder and rose.

"I believe, O'Neill, that this would be a good time to open one of our presents."

Sam laughed as Jonas scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the tree, begging to be the one to pick a present out for each of them.

Jack shook his head with a grin and joined his team on the floor around the tree.

"Okay. Do we open them all together or one at a time or …"

"We can open them as you pick them, Jonas," said Jack quietly, the grin not leaving his face as he watched his team's enjoyment, and in particular Jonas's.

Jonas scrambled around the tree, until he found what he was looking for and with a huge smile handed the first gift to Teal'c.

Teal'c took the present with a bow of thanks to Jonas and examined the label. "To Teal'c, from Jonas. Merry Christmas," he intoned solemnly.

Jonas watched anxiously, leaning closer and closer as Teal'c began examining the wrapping paper, then shaking it and then listening.

"Oh, for cryin out loud, T, get the damn thing opened will ya!" cried Jack, when he could stand no more of Jonas's excited jiggling whilst he practically breathed down the Jaffa's neck.

Teal'c gave them a sudden smile before stripping the paper, and Jack gave the Jaffa an evil look.

Teal'c held the box up for them to see what it was – a compact electric shaver.

"It's rechargeable," said Jonas anxiously. "That way you can take it off world with you."

Teal'c gave Jonas a bow. "Thank you, Jonas Quinn. It is most welcome. It will save me the trouble of having to borrow Major Carter's when she is not looking."

Sam gave Teal'c a look of death and Jack burst out laughing until Sam turned the death glare on him instead.

Jonas scrambled back under the tree and handed a package to Sam.

"Thank you, Jonas." She glared at the Colonel as he gave a snort of laughter, again. "Okay … well, this is also from Jonas." She didn't hesitate and ripped the packaging off and produced a small box, which she began to examine.

"It's for your notes," said Jonas, unable to hold back any longer. "You're always scribbling stuff down on scraps of paper so I thought you could keep this in your pocket and make your notes that way. It'll link up with your laptop too."

"Thank you, Jonas, that's very thoughtful of you," said Sam and gave him a hug, which Jonas returned warmly, until he caught sight of Jack's glare. He hastily let go and scrambled around again, this time producing a large flat present.

Jack took it and paused a moment. "Should I read the label or what? Hey, there's a surprise, it's from you, Jonas."

Jonas beamed and urged Jack with just his eager expression to open it.

Jack was torn between keeping them waiting and … well, that meant he was waiting too … so he quickly opened it up.

Inside the wrapping was a plain white box. Curiously Jack opened the box … slowly though, still convinced something was going to jump out on him.

Inside was a book. In gold on the front it said "A collection of Friends".

Jack looked at Jonas briefly. His curiosity rose as he pulled the book out to reveal a photo album. Jack slowly opened it to find each page had a large good quality photo with a message on it. The first one was George Hammond, his rotund face beaming at Jack from the picture.

"Merry Christmas, Son. Be happy," was the message.

Jack swallowed harshly and turned the next page … to find Teal'c's solemn face along with a message of "Peace in our time, brother."

Jack couldn't look at the Jaffa. He kept his head down as he turned the page to find the face of his dreams looking at him, a small smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. "If wishes could be," was the cryptic message and Jack cast Sam a quick look. She returned his gaze with an innocent expression before urging him to continue on.

The next one was of Janet. He laughed at her message and read it out loud. "Keep shining the butt for the needles, Jack."

Cassie's beautiful face shone out next. Jack mouthed the words to himself, but turned the page quickly with an embarrassed cough.

"What did Cassie say?" asked Sam curiously.

"You don't know?" He'd assumed that everyone had seen this before him.

"Nope, we only know our own messages. Jonas put this together all by himself. We didn't actually know a great deal about it other than it was for you," said Sam.

"Oh." Jack gave the man in question a smile and turned his attention back to the album, letting them read Cassie's message for themselves.

"Thank you for being there for me … as good as a real Dad any day if not better. Merry Christmas, all my love, Cassie." Sam read out the message, feeling the prick of tears threatening, knowing how much Cassie meant to him.

Jack turned the page and found various people, Ferretti included. Jack laughed at Ferretti's, but turned the page quickly before anyone could see that. There were just a few others … then one in particular … Daniel's … there was no message here, just Daniel's face smiling at the camera, his earnest expression said everything about peace that Jack ever needed to know. Jack touched the photo, his long fingers stroking the face of a lost friend before he quickly turned to the end.

The pictures that slipped down from the album had just been placed loosely inside and as Jack picked them up he almost dropped them again. The first one was of his Major … in civvies, posing … giving the camera a sexy pout, her hand fluffing her hair. Jack couldn't help the grin that threatened to split his face as he looked at the next one.

Sam craned her neck curiously and then literally screeched in shock.

"Jonas … I will murder you …" she threatened.

Jonas grinned from ear to ear as Sam tried to snatch the pictures from Jack.

"Colonel, they're not meant to be there. I was just messing about. It was when Jonas first got the camera and he said he needed practice … they were for fun …"

Jack said nothing. He fended the Major's arm off while he finished looking at them and then gave Jonas a huge shit eating grin.

"They're pretty good, Major. Looks like you missed your calling here … whew!" he drawled, hoping that Sam wouldn't rip him a new one for that remark. Hell it was Christmas … live and let live ? Ack … maybe … maybe not …

Sam made another lunge for the photos, but found herself flipped and rolled down before she could lay a hand on them.

"Ah, I think not … they are _so_ mine now … my Christmas present from a friend." He laughed at her expression.

Sam gave the Colonel a smile that said 'eat shit and die!', and Jack laughed in the face of death as was his heroic wont … and got up quickly before she could damage him.

"Thanks, Jonas, but you know you've made a huge error with this," said Jack.

Jonas's smile faded. "Uh, I did?"

"Yeah, you missed someone out," continued Jack.

"I did?" said Jonas, frowning as he puzzled who could that be.

Jack moved over to the cabinet and fished in a drawer. Pulling out his own camera, he checked to see if there were still some shots left before he pointed it at Jonas.

"Yeah … you missed a friend … smile," said Jack.

The Kelownan gave Jack the biggest smile he'd ever seen, on a human that was, and Jack took the photo, then set it up to take a shot of all of them - together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Much later they were vegetating on the furniture, watching a cartoon about Rudolf, when Jack got up stretching. He rose with his whiskey and quietly went outside onto the decking. The night air was cold and sweet with the promise of more snow in the air as he looked across the shadowed peaks in the distance. He raised his head up to the night sky and raised his glass in a toast to the heavens, bidding Charlie a Merry Christmas, as he usually did and then a toast to all his friends … those who had gone before him … and to Daniel … wherever he was …

Tonight, it didn't seem as sad as it usually was. Tonight held more the promise of a future. Tonight was just the first of hopefully many more Christmas's he could enjoy.

He tingled as he thought of Sam's face on the pictures … that message. One day he just might find out …

The door opened behind him, but he didn't need to turn to know just who had stepped out.

"Hi," she said softly as she stood beside him, leaning outwards against the rail.

"Hi, yourself," he replied with a smile, watching as she swirled the glass of Bailey's around before taking a drink. The creamy liquid clung to her lips before her tongue snaked out to vanish it quickly.

Jack took a hurried gulp of his whiskey, grateful for the slight burn that helped to distract him.

"Today was special. Thanks for sharing," she said suddenly.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"It's so sad that most of those kids won't ever know their parents," said Sam suddenly, "At least I can remember my mom."

"They have some great substitutes though. Arnise is their mom, and I defy anyone to say otherwise." He smiled. "Seriously, they are luckier than a lot of deaf children. In some states they get shoved in ordinary orphanages with no proper help, isolated in their own worlds," he said sadly.

"That's awful. Little Bridget is beautiful. I know it must hurt you every time you leave her there."

"It did for a while, but there's no way I can be anything to her other than a friend … someone to play with, and hopefully as she grows, someone to visit. The authorities would never consider a single parent situation even if I did retire."

Sam gazed at him intently. He'd obviously been thinking about it a lot, possibly made enquiries even.

"You never cease to amaze me, Jack O'Neill," she commented suddenly.

Jack's eyebrow rose at her use of his name.

"Any more surprises or secrets tucked away?" she asked.

"No … not really," … _'Nothing you don't really already know if you think about it.'_

Sam regarded his dark eyes. His breath was silhouetted in the cold air as he gazed back at her. She took a nervous gulp of her drink, but before she could remove the drops from her lips, he'd put up a hand and his finger gently traced the outline as he stepped closer to her -- almost touching her -- _almost_.

Sam's heart beat painfully loud in her breast. His eyes were dark and held a silent plea as his head moved closer still. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she moved her head towards his, waiting for the touch of his lips against hers.

The featherlike kiss was placed on her mouth, barely brushing. His tongue flicked against her mouth, tasting, pushing … before he dominated her mouth with a searing passionate kiss.

Sam's arms went up around him and all her energy went into returning the kiss with a passion that left them both breathless and needy.

Their lips parted and Jack sank his forehead against hers with a groan.

Sam's eyes flickered open, to see his eyes close, so close. The flare of passion in them surprised her with its intensity and she echoed his groan.

"What did you mean, Sam?" he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Huh?" she asked, her brain still on meltdown with the kiss and his eyes.

"If wishes could be …that's what you put …"

"Oh, hmm," she cleared her throat and blinked softly as though trying to clear her mind, trying to focus. "When I was a little girl I used to make a wish at Christmas. When I was very small they always used to come true … thanks to mom and dad I suppose. Even as I got older they seemed to be good, until … well, one Christmas I wished for mom to be okay and she wasn't … so I stopped wishing …"

Jack pulled her closer, his eyes searching hers with a loving expression.

"Tonight, I wished again. I took the chance …" she began hesitantly, but gave him a heart stopping smile.

Jack gave her a little frown, a questioning look entering his eyes.

"And tonight, Jack … tonight, my wish came true."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

THE END

I have very little hearing in one ear … and that can be such a pain at times and embarrassing when in a noisy environment … you miss out on such a lot of conversation and miss-hear a lot … can be funny at times – but, oh, so miserable at others – But there is no way I can imagine the loneliness and frustration and the tremendous disability that a silent world can be … imagine never to have heard the rain … the sea, the children laugh … hey, never to have heard that sexy voice of the world's sexiest man! (anyone reading this and asking who – then you are reading the wrong author, hon … not to mention suffer from extremely bad taste.)

I know only a little about sign language … a friend taught me some teensy bits years ago, Julie, god bless her … never forget her … but I also found out there is no international sign language and it can vary tremendously … so please forgive any ignorance I have shown with this subject … there was no disrespect intended anywhere … or to anyone.

Jackie


End file.
